matrixrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Matrix
Official Matrix Rules = // Last updated: 3/14/2012 // = In-game Rules *Rule #1: Do not advertise other servers or outside websites. *Rule #2: No disrespecting any member of Matrix. *Rule #3: Do not abuse glitches/bugs. *Rule #4: No backseat moderation. *Rule #5: Evading a ban / punishment will result in multiplication of the previous ban / punishment. *Rule #6: No discrimination based on beliefs or race, we respect the opinions of every member. *Rule #7: Do not question the decisions made by the staff. *Rule #8: Keep offensive language to a low. We do not condone bad language, but it is accepted in small amounts. If you excessively use bad language, a staff member online will deal with you in the appropriate manner. *Rule #9: No asking for staff. It will have a negative effect. *Rule #10: Do not disrespect or impersonate any member of Matrix. *Rule #11: Any kind of outside trade is against the rules. *Rule #12: Do not ask staff in-game to undo punishments, make an appeal on the forum. *Rule #13: Pornographic / crude links are not permitted. *Rule #14: Excessive flame is not permitted. *Rule #15: Do not hack, or threaten to hack any member. *Rule #16: Listen to the staff. *Rule #17: Auto-typers must be set to 10 seconds and auto-clickers are not permitted. *Rule #18: Do not impersonate a Staff Member. *Rule #19: Account sharing is strictly prohibited. *Rule #20: Selling of Matrix Accounts or any ingame items is prohibited. *Rule #21: Any kind of advertising in ::yell is not permitted. *Rule #22: Use of capital letters excessively is not permitted. *Rule #23: No sexism. *Rule #24: Using the following weapons will terminate your account for a fixed duration. *Rule #25: Do NOT abuse the command "::ticket". *Rule #26: The use of Dominion Weapons & Stealing Creation Weapons in any pvp-related area is strictly prohibited. Forum Rules *Rule #1: No gravedigging old threads. *Rule #2: No double posting. *Rule #3: No server advertisement. *Rule #4: No racial/prejudicial act. *Rule #5: No disrespecting any member of Matrix. *Rule #6: Evading a ban / punishment will result in multiplication of the previous ban / punishment *Rule #7: Strictly no conversations about hacking/DDosing. *Rule #8: Pornographic / crude links are not permitted. *Rule #9: No useless or off topic posts. *Rule #10: Listen to all staff. *Rule #11: Only bump every 24 hours. *Rule #12: No asking for rep. *Rule #13: Do not make a thread created at one player in a negative way. *Rule #14: No adf.ly/bit.ly (survey/free money, etc) links. *Rule #15: No rep farming. *Rule #16: No trolling in the graphics section. *Rule #17: No sexism. *Rule #18: No backseat moderation. If you are caught breaking any rule, a moderator may punish you without warning. Note for staff These rules are guidelines, not a manual. It is up to your common sense to provide an appropriate punishment if a member breaks these rules or disturbs the game in any way. Kind regards, Apache Ah64 - Web Developer